


Les Jumeaux Démoniaques

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te rappelles-tu de notre enfance? Non…? Parce que moi, je m’en rappelle parfaitement… et je dois t’avouer que nos bons moments passés ensembles me manque terriblement… Frérot, je t’en supplie… Reviens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Jumeaux Démoniaques

-Je commence à en avoir marre de vos sales tours!

Le directeur de Demon Kindergarten me regardait moi et mon frère, il était fâché, encore plus que d’habitude. Malgré sa colère, moi et mon frère, on ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de rire.

-Je vous ai dit d’arrêter!! ordonna-t-il.

Nous arrêtions, car cette fois il avait vraiment crié fort et nous avions sursauter.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous punir éternellement les jumeaux, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de tout saccager dans l’école. Spécialement toi, Bill, ton frère n’est pas comme ça d’habitude, arrête de le mener dans tes sales tours.

Bill, c’est mon frère jumeau! Et moi, je m’appelle Andrew, tâchez-vous de vous en rappeler. 

-Voyons monsieur, nous sommes des enfants! Que voulez-vous que nous fassions? rétorqua Bill.

-Je suis d’accord avec mon frère, monsieur le directeur, nous n’avions que quatre ans après tout. répondais-je à mon tour.

Le directeur soupira, il avait tellement l’habitude de nous recevoir dans son bureau que c’était devenu quasiment normal.

-Je vous en prie, à l’avenir, tâchez de ne plus recommencer.

Nous lui disions oui et nous sortions de son bureau.

Là moi et Bill nous nous faisions un high four.

-La prochaine fois, je propose que l’on brûle son bureau! Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Andrew? 

-Hum, Bill, je ne sais pas vraiment… Tu sais, c’était amusant de faire tout ça… mais… Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée de continuer.

Bill me fronça les sourcils. 

-Kryptos…

Kryptos… C’était mon deuxième prénom et comme Bill m’appelait par mon deuxième prénom, je savais qu’il allait vraiment s’énerver. Je devais donc trouver un moyen de le calmer.

-Oh snap, Bill! Bien sûr que nous allons brûler le bureau, mais plus tard, d’accord?

Bill me sourit. Il aimait vraiment détruire des choses. Moi je n’étais pas du même trip, mais c’était mon frère, et j’aimais vraiment lui faire plaisir.

Donc plus tard, quand le directeur sortit du bureau, Bill et moi, nous allions nous faufiler dans le bureau.

-Vole jusqu’à la fenêtre de la porte et monte la garde, Andrew!

Je regardais mon frère.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même?

Bill soupira.

-Je ne sais pas voler, tu le sais bien, je sais juste faire quelques flammes avec mes mains, le temps de brûler ce bureau.

-Ah oui! c’est vrai, j’ai failli l’oublier. Tu ne sais pas voler…

-Arrêtes de me le rappeler Andrew, s’il te plaît…

Je volais donc jusqu’à la fenêtre de la porte et je regardais si le directeur n’arrivait pas. Bill lui, commençait à brûler des dossiers que le directeur avait. Cela l’amusait vraiment.

-Dit, Bill… pourquoi aimes-tu faire ça?

Bill s’arrêta quelque seconde et me regarda de travers.

-Nous sommes des démons, Andrew. Des démons, c’est censé être maléfique, tu vois? Je ne supporte pas que tout le monde se comporte comme des êtres normaux, des anges… Nous ne sommes pas ça. Cela me désespère de voir que nous sommes devenus cela aujourd’hui, il y a des siècles nous n’aimions que le chaos.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça?! lui demandais-je, surpris.

-Je me suis informé! J’aime passer mon temps à la bibliothèque, tu sais… Bref, ne me déconcentre pas! Je perds du temps, je n’aurais pas le temps de tout brûler si tu me déconcentres comme ça…

Je me tus en le regardant continuer de tout saccager dans le bureau du directeur.

-Tu as sans doute raison… lui-dis je.

A ce moment précis, le directeur commençait à arriver.

-Bill!!! Arrête, le directeur arrive!!! criais-je comme un fou.

-Attend, j’ai pas encore finit, Andrew! 

-On a pas le temps!!!

Je l’attrapais par le bras et je commençais à voler à toute vitesse loin du bureau du directeur qui brûlait de mille feu. Bill contemplait ce paysage avec gaieté.

-Ces flammes sont magnifiques tu ne trouves pas, Andrew?

-Superbe…

Je ne l’écoutais pas vraiment, tout ce que je voulais était sortir de l’école.

Nous sortions et les flammes commençaient à grandir dans l’école. J’étais choqué.

-Bill, mon dieu… Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fais?

-Et bien, j’ai brûlé le bureau du directeur.

-Tu devais brûler que le bureau, pas toute l’école.

-Haha, tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps, Andrew.

-Nous n’avons que quatre ans, Bill…

-C’est vrai. Je suppose que tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre au sujet de ton cher frérot, alors.

-Ouais…

Des pompiers commençaient à arriver et tout le monde sortait de l’école. Bill riait. 

-Arrête de rire, on va être les suspects!! lui criais-je.

-Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, nous sommes des démons, je te l’ai déjà dit.

-Ce n’est pas une raison…

Bill arrêta tout de même de rire, il ne voulait pas se faire prendre après tout.

Nous rentrons à la maison, c’était l’heure de manger.

-Et là… BOUM! L’école était toute en feu! Plus là, disparue.

Bill ne pu s’empêcher de raconter ses exploits à nos parents.

-C’est vraiment toi qui a incendier toute l’école? demanda Maman.

-Moi-même! Andrew m’a un peu aidé en montant la garde. dit Bill avec fierté.

-Je ne veux pas être mêler à ça… répondit-je.

Notre mère regarda notre père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bill… ce n’est pas bien ce que tu as fait. dit Papa sur un ton calme en continuant de regarder son assiette de spaghetti.

-Comment ça, Papa? demanda Bill surpris.

-Ce n’est pas des choses à faire, mon fils. répondit Papa. Il va falloir que je te punisse.

-QUOI? cria Bill. JE REFUSE! Je suis un démon! Nous sommes tous des démons ici… Êtes-vous stupide ou quoi…

-Voyons, Bill, mon triangle d’amour, tu sais bien que ça fait longtemps maintenant que nous sommes des êtres civilisés… tout détruire ne veut plus rien dire, maintenant. dit Maman en regardant Bill d’un air désolé.

-Et toi tu la laisser faire? dit Papa en me regardant d’un air vraiment déçu.

-Et bien, et bien… Oui… devais-je avouer.

Papa sortit de table sans même finir son plat de spaghetti.

-Il en faut beaucoup pour me couper l’appétit. Surtout quand je mange mon plat préféré, les spaghettis. Dès demain, les enfants, je vous désinscris de Demon Kindergarten. Je vais vous mettre dans un camps de redressement.

-Comment ça? dit Bill. Nous n’avons que quatre ans, tu ne peux…

-Je le peux, mon fils, je suis votre père. Ce geste que tu as fait Bill est regrettable, c’est une honte pour notre famille. Et dire que tu as amené Andrew qui est un élève brillant dans cette misère. Lui aussi sera puni pour ça.

-Je… suis désolé. dit Bill, vraiment honteux.

-Ne le sois pas, frérot. lui dis-je.

-Chéri, crois-tu que c’est vraiment une bonne idée de les amener dans ce camp de redressement…? demanda Maman. Ils sont si jeunes et…

-Chérie. l’interrompt Papa. Ca ne pourra que leur faire du bien! Bill ne sait même pas encore voler, là-bas je suis sûre que l’on lui apprendra tout ce qu’il lui faut pour être quelqu’un de respectable. Et ça fera du bien à Andrew aussi.

Papa nous regarda.

-Préparez vos valises les enfants, vous devez être prêt.

Papa s’en alla. Maman nous regarda en n’essayant de ne pas pleurer et elle quitta la table pour suivre Papa.

-Que… va-t-il nous arriver, Bill? J’ai peur… 

-Ne t’en fais pas Andrew, ça ne peut pas être si horrible.

-Tu crois, Bill?

-Mais oui, et puis on y sera tout les deux, toi et moi, Andrew et Bill!

-Tu… tu as raison.

Je lui souris et il me sourit aussi. Malgré tout, on était les meilleurs frères du monde!


End file.
